sky_light_awaitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Scale Guide
Sky Music Scale Guide Finding Keys Guides to getting a specific key. The harp's key changes according to the background music so that you can play in tune with the music. These sections are split up based on the harp's key. C major * outdated Go to Vault: * Or go to the temple at the end of Forest and wait for the background music to end. The sheet musics usually also set the key of the instruments to be C major. D♭ major * Go to 8-room in Prairie, and wait for the background music to finish. * Or go to the swamp in Forest, and wait for the background music to finish: D major outdated Visit Home. E♭ major * Go to the second stage of Forest and wait until the music ends. * Or go to Storm, and wait until the background music ends in the waiting room (do not light the two fire pots to open the door.) E major * ⚠️ Go to Storm, and open the door with two fire pots. Keep testing the laugh emote to check the key. When it is the right key, exit immediately to Aviary using the Constellation Map. See the video for a tutorial. Image shows E major once you have completed the steps. F major * Go to the citadel in Mountains. (At the ice rink, enter the left path) * Go to the sunny section in Forest. G♭ major * (Outdated) Go to the Villages area in Prairie, and light up all the temples. * You may have to use the E major and B major techniques. There is a section during the background music in 8 room where the key for the instruments is G ♭ major. G major * Go to the first stage of Forest, and wait until the background music ends: * outdated Or go to Wasteland from Mountains. If you’re coming from Aviary it depends if you had background music earlier. A♭ major * Go to the stadium in Mountains: A major * Go to Mountains. See video. (Time the music when you enter the icy hallway — enter the hallway just after the music begins to repeat): Image shows A major scale if you entered at that specific time. (It is possible to get other keys here, including F major, C major.) B♭ major * Go to final area (pink forest) in Forest: * Or go to the final blue hall in Wasteland: B major Video tutorial on the right. There are a few moments towards the end of the race background music where the key is B major. You can random warp during this time and hopefully you'll warp into an area that won't reset your key and won't make the music continue playing. Pitch Range This documents the range of each instrument, using scientific pitch notation. Bass Piano Winter Piano Harp Horn Human voice Bird voice Manta voice Fish voice Speckled manta voice Emotes Some emotes have sound effects that are musically in tune with the current key. Emotes in tune with Harp/Accordian Piano/Bass * Handstand * Respect * Curtsy * Levitate Emotes in tune with Horn It is easiest to tell the key of the horn by using the laugh emote, which makes you sing the first 5 notes of the key. * Laugh Sharps and Flats You may find these tables useful when choosing a key to transcribe other songs into Sky. Sharps Flats Notes Constellation Maps If constellation maps to Aviary aren't working, you can use Random Warp and hope that you'll arrive at an area that pauses the music and keeps your key (and doesn’t play background music that overrides your current key.) Horn The horn's key can sometimes be a fourth interval above the key of the harp. This might be related to the old legacy structure of the horn keyboard, which used to be made of four rows. Changes As of beta v0.4.0, the bass and horn keyboards are now structured like the harp. (3 rows by 5 columns) Winter Piano instrument was added late in the Winter Adventure Pass in January 2019. Harp was added with new plucked string sound effects, and Bell instruments were added as part of the Season of Gratitude Pass in April 2019. Legacy Keyboards The horn and bass instruments used to have different layouts. They were streamlined to have the same 5 by 3 layout of the harp when the winter season and sheet music feature were released. Category:Tips Category:FAQ Category:Instruments